The present disclosure relates to semiconductor baking apparatuses. When a photolithography process is performed on a film of a semiconductor wafer, the photolithography process may have bubble defects and a long cycle time if the film is not smooth. Specifically, if the film is not smooth, organic particles and/or steam may be attached onto the film. If the organic particles and/or the steam are attached onto the film before the photolithography process, the bubble defects will be formed on the wafer after the photolithography process. The bubble defects left on the wafer may cause breakdown or shortage problems of the circuits formed on the wafer. Therefore, the photoresist film may be formed on the film for a longer coating time to decrease the bubble defects. As a result, the cycle time of the photolithography process is increased.